disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cheshire Cat
The Cheshire Cat is a mysterious pink and purple cat with a devious, mischievous personality from Alice in Wonderland. He was voiced by Sterling Holloway and currently by Jim Cummings. Personality The Cheshire Cat has a permanent smile on his face and can disappear at will. The cat is a very odd being able to reshape his body to either amuse or frighten his visitors. He's very mysterious and in his own way very dark. Like all members of Wonderland, the Cheshire Cat is mad but unlike the other he admits it with pride. All of Wonderland's inhabitants hold a fear over the Cheshire Cat, most likely due to the fact that he is the maddest and craziest of them all, or it could be due to his unique abilities. Appearances Alice in Wonderland Alice encounters him in the woods and ask for directions back home so he directs her to the Mad Hatter and the March Hare, warning her that everybody in Wonderland is mad. However after she has found the visit pointless, she becomes lost in the woods. She is glad to see the Cheshire Cat again, and tells him she can't find her way, and he informs her that of course she can't; all ways around here are the Queen's way. When Alice expresses an interest in meeting the Queen of Hearts, Cheshire Cat directs her to the short-cut, subtly warning her that the Queen of Hearts is mad too. During the visit the Cheshire Cat constantly humiliates the Queen and lets her think it's Alice. While in court the Cheshire Cat repeats the insult Alice gives the Queen and it leads to the climactic chase. He was voiced by Sterling Holloway (who also previously played the role of the Frog in another film version of Alice in Wonderland) in the 1951 film and Jim Cummings in the House of Mouse TV series. Cliff Edwards, the voice of Jiminy Cricket was suggested for the role though. Who Framed Roger Rabbit Cheshire Cat can be briefly spotted during the final scene of the film Who Framed Roger Rabbit. He is seen in the far back next to Joe Giraffe when the toons gasp in shock. His tail and also half of his face and body can also be briefly seen during the final shot. House of Mouse The Cheshire Cat has numerous appearances in House of Mouse. The Cheshire Cat also appears in ''Mickey's House of Villains'', but wasn't a part of the villains that take over the club. Instead, the Cheshire Cat was seen with the crowd of Disney characters such as Cinderella, Brer Rabbit and Princess Jasmine, celebrating the defeat of the villains. This clearly means in the film, the Cheshire Cat wasn't one of the villains. In "The Stolen Cartoons", when Donald Duck proved to be a terrible host, Cheshire Cat vanished from the club. In "Big Bad Wolf Daddy" - the Cheshire Cat was blown away leaving only his grin behind during the wolf's performance. In "Ask Von Drake" he was seen atop the Queen of Hearts' crown during the Ludwig Von Drake Song. ''Kingdom Hearts'' series The Cheshire Cat appears in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, ''and ''Kingdom Hearts coded. The Cheshire Cat has mysterious powers and constantly teleports from one place to another. He speaks in riddles and wears an almost permanent grin on his face. He also likes to move his body parts around in odd positions, mostly his head, to see the reaction of his audience. Kingdom Hearts In the first game, the Cheshire Cat aided Sora and his friends during their time in Wonderland, guiding them not only in finding evidence of Alice's innocence, but also in finding the Trickmaster. His true intentions though, weren't very clear, and he seemed more interested on seeing how Sora would handle the challenges than on seeing him succeed. After Sora and company defeated the Trickmaster, the Cheshire Cat was the one who told them that Alice was no longer in Wonderland, and had been taken by the shadows. He left disappearing into the darkness; his fate after he leaves is unknown as he is never seen in Wonderland for the rest of the game. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories The Cheshire Cat appears as a figment of Sora's memories in Wonderland, created by Naminé, giving him advice on how to save himself from being executed by the Queen of Hearts (albeit in riddles). Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days The Cheshire Cat appears again in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. This time, the Cheshire Cat aids Roxas and Luxord during their missions in Wonderland through riddles. He appears frequently, and on Roxas' last encounter with him, he asks the Cheshire Cat if he is a friend or a foe, to which the cat replies, "Neither... or both. It's quite up to you. Once you believe, truth and lie are quite the same thing. Let your heart decide- it's in your heart you must confide." This somewhat overshadows Roxas' internal conflict throughout the game, and his questions about the Organization. Kingdom Hearts coded The Cheshire Cat will appear in this game during the third episode and is shown talking to Sora and Alice. Disney Parks The Cheshire Cat is usually seen only in parades in the Walt Disney Parks and Resorts. In the past, he had appeared as a walk-around character as well. Alice in Wonderland Cheshire Cat appears as an audio-animatronic in the dark ride based off the film in both the Tulgey Wood and in the last room ride as a giant head just before the Mad Tea Party sequence. Disney's Electrical Parade Cheshire Cat appears in the popular parades. In the parade Cheshire Cat appears with Alice on his back. During the parade Cheshire Cat demonstrates his powers by continuously disappearing leaving only his mouth, eyes and nose in sight. Fantasmic! Cheshire Cat appears in the bubble montage in the live show at Disney's Hollywood Studios. World of Color Cheshire Cat appears in the new nighttime spectaculer in Disney's California Adventure park in the Disneyland Resort. Cheshire Cat appears at the very end of the show during it's finale. In the show Cheshire Cat's face is seen in the water while the rest of his body is made completely of water. Trivia *Cheshire Cat was used as inspiration for the character Chaos in the ''Aladdin'' television series. *Despite being a generally neutral character, the Cheshire Cat is apparently considered a villain by the Walt Disney Company, as evidenced by his inclusion in Disney Villains merchandise. Starting in 2010 The Walt Disney Company currently does not consider Cheshire Cat a villain. *The Cheshire Cat is the third Disney character originally voiced by Sterling Holloway and taken over by Jim Cummings. The first two are Winnie-the-Pooh and Kaa. Gallery alice333.jpg|Cheshire Cat starting to appear alice358.jpg|Cheshire Cat starting to disappear 3190086119_56f7985013_m.jpg|Chesire Cat in the Alice in Wonderland ride at Disneyland alice626.jpg|Cheshire Cat and The Queen of Hearts cheshire-cat-8.jpg|Cheshire Cat — literally — stands on his head. cheshire-cat-4.jpg|Cheshire Cat sings 'Twas Brillig alice-with-cheshire-cat.jpg|Cheshire Cat and Alice cheshire-cat-6.jpg|Cheshire Cat hiding under his tail cheshire-cat-5.jpg|Cheshire Cat tipping his hair and ears cheshire-cat-2.jpg|Cheshire Cat smile and eyes Alice-in-Wonderland-1951-alice-in-wonderland-1759035-640-476.jpg|Cheshire Cat eyes, smile and tail on the Queen's back alice518.jpg|The Cat with the bunny ears. mm173.jpg|Genie as Cheshire Cat Cheshire Cat.jpg|Cheshire Cat in Kingdom Hearts 5110156740_c7d517137e_b.jpg|Cheshire Cat disappearing at one of the Disney Parks WoC3-060210-AVP.jpg|Cheshire Cat in World of Color Finale.jpg|Cheshire Cat's cameo in "Who Framed Roger Rabbit" Cheshire_Cat_DLP.jpg|The Cheshire Cat as a walk-around character at Disneyland. es:El Gato Risón Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Alice in Wonderland characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Cats Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Comedy Characters Category:Heroes Category:Anti-heroes Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:Characters in video games Category:Wonderful World of Color